


Hold You Close

by Writinginstardust



Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompts [18]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: 'you're not dead' kisses are very important, F/M, Hugging, Injury, Kisses, caring boyfriend Mako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 10:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Kiss Prompt 59: Kissing So Desperately That Their Whole Body Curves Into The Other Person’sYou're trapped under the spirit vines when Korra defeats Kuvira, bloodied and bruised you wait to be rescued or die. When Korra returns from the spirit world and you're still nowhere to be found, Mako starts to panic. You're finally saved and emotions take over.





	Hold You Close

I was bloodied, bruised, and barely staying conscious, but at least I was alive. It was nothing short of a miracle. Kuvira had come within inches of killing me with her spirit weapon and if it wasn't for Korra I'd be dead. As it was I was buried under a load of spirit vines with no plan for escape. Not good. And my waterbending was useless in this situation. 

I heard voices. Panicked. Yelling. My friends shouting for me and Korra. I hoped she'd survived. The light nearby flared brighter for a second and I heard the sounds of relief and cheers for Korra. She was alive. There was a commotion, something to do with Kuvira but I couldn't hear everything, and when it died there was silence for a moment, then a voice.

"Where's (Y/N)?" Mako. He was alive too.

"She's not with you guys? She didn't end up in the spirit world with me." Korra sounded more concerned by the second. 

"No."

"Hold on, I'll find her." A faint glow came from above and seconds later the vines parted, finally freeing me. Asami and Bolin reached down to help me up and engulfed me in a bone-crushing hug when I was finally back on my feet. It didn't last long though as another set of hands pulled them away. 

I found myself in Mako's arms, only managing to process that for a second before he kissed me. It was hard, desperate, nothing at all like the soft cautious ones we'd shared before. I suppose that's what happens when you both almost die.

His arms were tight around my waist, pulling me as close as he could and keeping me steady under the weight of the kiss. My own arms locked around his neck and I pushed myself further into him. If that were possible anyway. I kissed him back with just as much need and desperation as he was showing, the flood of emotions and exhilaration of his touch making me bolder than usual. I'd never felt more alive.

Pain lanced through my ribs as Mako's embrace tightened and I pulled my mouth away with a gasp. With our lips finally separated I heaved in lungfuls of air I'd hardly noticed I so desperately needed, leaning my forehead against his as I caught my breath and waited for the pain to subside. One of his hands slid to rest gently where it hurt and I winced.

"Are you okay?" He asked, voice little more than a concerned whisper.

"I'm fine, just a bit banged up." Even not knowing the full extent of my injuries, I knew it was a lie, but I didn't want to leave his arms. Mako wasn't convinced. His fingers ran across the length of my ribs, the touch feather-light but enough to send a shock of pain through me now the rush of battle and seeing Mako again had worn off. 

I buried my face in the crook of his neck to hide my reactions as the gentle exploitative touches continued. My hands, my wrists - one definitely broken, my arms, all injured, all somehow soothed a bit by his touch. A whimper slipped out as he pressed up my spine and a shiver followed as his fingers brushed delicately back down. He wrapped me in a warm hug when he was done, careful to avoid applying pressure to my ribs which were in the worst shape. It felt safe. It felt loving. It felt like everything was going to be okay now. We'd won, we'd survived, it was all over for now and we could finally focus on the future. A future we’d face together.


End file.
